Vörwarts Marcht
by yatinga
Summary: Comienza a las seis de la mañana. El día de Alemania es especial lo mires por donde lo mires, sólo falta que él también sepa verlo. Aunque claro, teniendo en cuenta la convivencia con Italia, Prusia y Austria, puede llegar a ser un constante dolor de cabeza. Ambientado en el final de la WW II. (Se recomienda escuchar con la canción Vörwarts Marcht del Vol. 3 TBW hetalia)


_**Vörwarts Marcht**_

_._

Suena el despertador a las seis de la mañana. Ducha, hora: 06:04. Vestirse, hora: 06:07. Café, hora: 06:10. Tostadas, hora: 06:15.

Alemania se mete a su coche, de camino al bosque. Todo su horario está planeado por él mismo, adaptado a sus necesidades; el orden reina en su vida y él está de acuerdo. Así ha vivido desde siempre y tiene claro que así será.

_._

_[¡__**Comienzo!**__]_

_Buenos días,_

_El Sol se está elevando._

_Una mañana como_

_Cualquier otra._

_[__**¡En la mañana!**__]_

_El programa está _

_En mi cabeza._

_Sé exactamente_

_Qué hacer._

_[¡__**Cúmplelo!**__]_

_._

_Siempre puntual._

_Cada día de acuerdo_

_Al manual._

_Orgulloso de _

_Cómo lo hago._

_**.**_

Aparca el auto en un claro, guarda las llaves y saca una gorra militar de la guantera. Cambia su ropa por un uniforme de soldado raso y se calza con sendas botas. Saca una botella de agua y la engancha a su cinturón. Se cala los guantes de cuero. Una, dos respiraciones profundas. Son las 06:45. Llega a los lindes del bosque y empieza a trotar, una carrera rápida.

Está todo planificado, todo perfecto. Alemania se limpia el sudor de la frente, concentrando el 15% de sus pensamientos en no tropezar, el 30% en mantener igualada la respiración, el 5% en recordar la ruta ideada hasta el campamento base en medio del bosque y el otro 50% está ocupado revisando los documentos memorizados sobre las inversiones económicas que tiene que elaborar junto con Austria para devolverle todo el dinero que le debe a Francia. Odia a Francia, maldito bastardo barbudo traga caracoles que le ha encasquetado un impuesto que supera… No. No es el momento de pensar en Francia, se dice. Camino, respiración, ruta, dinero. Camino, respiración, ruta, dinero.

Eins, zwei, drei.

Sin descanso.

Eins, zwei, drei.

Se limpia el sudor de la frente.

Eins, zwei, drei.

_**.**_

_Hoy de nuevo_

_Con la postura correcta._

_Avanzo hasta _

_Nuestro destino._

_[__**¡Marcha!**__**¡Marcha!**__]_

_**.**_

Llega al campamento y se va directamente al cubo preparado el día anterior, echándose todo el agua congelada encima. Se saca la gorra, peina su perfecto pelo hacia atrás de nuevo. Fuera camiseta, por si pilla un resfriado. Todo ordenado, impoluto. Se da palmadas en las mejillas, animándose.

Avanza hasta una barra de hierro unida a dos piedras de buen tamaño por tornillos. Hace tres o cuatro sentadillas para calentar y no lastimarse, alargando las manos hacia el palo. El metal está frío, pero los guantes le protegen y se adhieren al hierro con efectividad. Como estaba planeado.

Levanta las barras y un grito ahogado por el esfuerzo se le escapa. Flexiona las rodillas y los brazos. Estira su cuerpo. La barra sube con firmeza. Uno, dos tres, Uno, dos tres. Veinte subidas, veinte bajadas.

La barra cae al suelo. Alemania desciende con ella, poniendo las manos en el suelo. Tocan flexiones. Uno, dos, tres. Uno, dos tres. Treinta flexiones.

Se repite el proceso en cinco series, sin descanso.

Eins, zwei, drei.

_**.**_

_**¡Marcha hacia delante!**_

_**¡Marcha hacia delante!**_

_**Sigue las reglas.**_

_**¡Marcha hacia delante!**_

_**¡Marcha hacia delante!**_

_**Cuida tus pasos.**_

_**¡Marcha hacia delante!**_

_**¡Marcha hacia delante!**_

_**Aunque el camino sea difícil.**_

_**¡Marcha hacia delante!**_

_**¡Marcha hacia delante!**_

_**Da todo de ti.**_

_**.**_

Le duelen los brazos; se cala la gorra, levantándose. Camina al otro extremo del campamento, enganchando los pies bajo una tremenda roca. Coloca las manos en la nuca. Uno, dos , tres. Cincuenta abdominales. Uno, dos, tres. Manos pegadas al pecho. Uno, dos, tres. Cincuenta abdominales. Sin descanso, siendo constante.

Alemania está concentrado. Respira por la boca, controlando la respiración; jadea, pero no se detiene. Su frente toca las rodillas flexionadas. Subir, bajar: en su mente las dos palabras son una cantinela constante. Una mantra personal.

Subir, bajar.

Eins, zwei, drei.

Subir, bajar.

Eins, zwei, drei.

_**.**_

_Sigue hacia delante_

_Sin perder el camino._

_Llegarás a tiempo _

_A nuestro destino._

_._

El abdomen le molesta. Alemania carraspea, se pone de pie y recupera su camiseta machada de tierra. Tendrá que lavarla, pero no se molesta, limpiar no es una gran tarea. Estira la espalda hacia atrás, a un lado, al otro, hacia delante. Rota los hombros, las rodillas, los codos, los tobillos. Suelta un grito de ánimo, llenándose el pecho de aire; y se lanza a correr de nuevo, en un circuito más largo que la ida, para volver a su coche.

_._

_**¡Derecha! ¡Izquierda!**_

_**¡Marcha hacia delante!**_

_**¡Derecha! ¡Izquierda!**_

_**¡Derecha! ¡Izquierda!**_

_**¡Marcha hacia delante!**_

_**.**_

Sube al coche. Son las 09:30. Sonríe, porque ha mejorado el tiempo, lo que conlleva poder ducharse antes, hacer antes el papeleo, la negociación, la reunión con Austria, comer y tener tiempo libre después para ir al supermercado a comprar wurts y cerveza para la cena.

Prende el coche y llega a su casa a las planeadas 10:00 de la mañana, aparcando en el garaje. Sube a su cuarto a por ropa y se mete a la ducha. A las 10:08 está limpio y refrescado, delante de la puerta del cuarto de Prusia, aporreando la madera para que su hermano se levante. Cuando escucha los gimoteos afirmativos baja a la cocina con su maletín en la mano, sentándose en la mesa y bebiendo del café que Austria ha preparado como cada mañana antes de irse a su despacho, en el extremo más alejado del cuarto de Prusia posible sin salir de la finca.

Dos minutos con el café y a las 10: 10 está sentado en la silla de su propio despacho, anexo a su cuarto, con un montón de documentos delante, una calculadora y papeles en sucio para sacar las cuentas.

_**.**_

_Ya casi a la tarde_

_La atmósfera_

_Es placentera._

_Un clima refrescante._

_[__**¡Buen humor!**__]_

_Todo está yendo bien._

_Sigamos avanzando así._

_[__**¡Avanza!**__]_

_._

A las doce de la mañana se levanta de la silla, dispuesto a un descanso. Avanza hasta su cama, donde un bulto de sábanas conocido como Italia duerme plácidamente. Al menos, hasta que Alemania vuelca el colchón con un grito, exigiéndole educadamente que se levante. Regresa al salón, pensando como cada mañana que Italia no va a ordenar el cuarto y que le va a tocar a él hacerlo. Prepara otro café: un capuchino con sirope de chocolate y de caramelo, nata, crema, tres pastillas de sacarina y cuatro cucharadas de azúcar para Italia, calentándolo en el microondas hasta que el implicado baja, con todo el pelo revuelto y vestido, o, mejor dicho, desvestido hasta quedar en calzoncillos. Avanza hacia la silla y cae de cabeza contra la mesa, con Alemania acercándole el café a ver si se despierta.

_._

_A los que lleguen tarde_

_**LES GRITARÉ.**_

_Cada día está planeado_

_Para que nada salga mal._

_Hoy, de nuevo,_

_Protejo el orden._

_¡Avanza a _

_Nuestro destino!_

_[__**¡Marcha! ¡Marcha!**__]_

_._

Charlan un rato, hasta las 12:30, momento en el que Alemania sube a hacer la cama y ordenar el cuarto. Se mete a su despacho de nuevo. Obviamente están Austria y Prusia dentro, discutiendo sobre algo referente a la armada austriaca con el total desparpajo de haber pasado por el cuarto sin recogerlo. Aunque seguro que a Prusia le ha venido la tentación.

_._

_**¡Marcha hacia delante!**_

_**¡Marcha hacia delante!**_

_**En voz alta.**_

_**¡Marcha hacia delante!**_

_**¡Marcha hacia delante!**_

_**Da un paso adelante.**_

_**¡Marcha hacia delante!**_

_**¡Marcha hacia delante!**_

_**Aunque el camino sea difícil.**_

_**¡Marcha hacia delante!**_

_**¡Marcha hacia delante!**_

_**Lo superaremos.**_

_**.**_

Tres bonitos cuartos de hora dentro de una sala con Austria y Prusia argumentando a viva voz sobre aranceles y metralletas no es algo saludable para nadie, por lo que Alemania sentencia el fin de la reunión y acto seguido sus dos compañeros desaparecen por la puerta, dejándole de regreso con sus maravillosas deudas y documentos. Suena el teléfono y es Francia, que no ha tenido bastante con implantarle un impuesto millonario sino que además llama para restregárselo en la cara. Alemania escucha solemnemente hasta que sus nervios no dan para más y entonces le suelta todas las verdades que le queman en la cara a Francia, colgándole groseramente.

_**.**_

_Adelante sin_

_Perder el camino._

_El camino que_

_Te llevará al todavía_

_Invisible futuro._

_**.**_

Diez minutos después decide llamar a la casa de Japón preguntándole a la nación como va con las recuperaciones de sus bombas en Hiroshima y Nagasaki y eso. Son las 13:57. Alemania baja a la cocina, donde Austria está preparando bollos y riñendo de nuevo con Prusia por nadie-sabe-qué asunto sobre Hungría. Austria lleva puesto un mandil, una pañoleta en la cabeza y a Mozart de música de fondo, ignorando al prusiano de cuando en cuando y tarareando. Alemania se le une con su propio mandil con el lema 'Besa il cucinare', cortesía de Italia por su cumpleaños. Italia baja del segundo piso, acabando con lo que quiera que estuviera haciendo al oler la comida. Se sientan los cuatro en la mesa esperando a que Hungría llegue, cuatro o cinco minutos después, para empezar a comer.

_**.**_

_**¡Derecha! ¡Izquierda!**_

_**¡Marcha hacia delante!**_

_**¡Derecha! ¡Izquierda!**_

_**¡Derecha! ¡Izquierda!**_

_**¡Marcha hacia delante!**_

_**.**_

_Muy bien._

_¡Hagamos todo_

_Sin importar como, _

_Hasta que podamos _

_Llamarlo perfecto._

_._

La comida, en opinión de Alemania, está buena y es decente, pero como Italia es un maldito gourmet al que no le gustan las patatas aplastadas ni el wurts se ha puesto a cocinar pasta napolitana a la japonesa, en un apoyo silencioso con su compañero del Pacto Tripartito.

Terminan de comer y le ponen la guinda al pastel con el postre que Austria ha preparado. Prusia confirma su buen sabor con un eructo y risas, recibiendo algún que otro grito de Austria, una mirada asesina de Alemania, risitas italianas y un tremendo sartenazo quiebra-cráneos, cortesía de Hungría.

Alemania se pone en pie, volviendo a su despacho a terminar el papeleo y luego baja y le avisa a Italia que va a salir, por si quiere acompañarle. Italia grita en afirmación y suben los dos al cuarto de Alemania a cambiarse de ropa a algo más discreto diferente a los uniformes militares. Son las 17:39.

_._

_Cuidadosamente_

_Vamos hacia delante._

_¡El camino está abierto!_

_¡No olvides tu fe!_

_[__**¡Lo lograrás! ¡Lo lograrás!**__]_

_._

_**¡Marcha hacia delante!**_

_**¡Marcha hacia delante!**_

_**La capacidad de mejorar.**_

_**¡Marcha hacia delante!**_

_**¡Marcha hacia delante!**_

_**Aférrate a ella.**_

_**¡Marcha hacia delante!**_

_**¡Marcha hacia delante!**_

_**En tu pecho siempre estará…**_

_**¡Marcha hacia delante!**_

_**¡Marcha hacia delante!**_

…_**¡EL ESPÍRITU ALEMÁN!**_

_**.**_

Ya en el supermercado, en la cola, con la bosa de la compra a rebosar de latas de cerveza, vino tinto y blanco, tomates, pasta, wurts, patatas y pizzas congeladas, Alemania gruñe por culpa del maldito cajero, asustando a Italia. Delante de ellos hay ocho personas, igual o más molestas que él, vociferándole al chaval para que pase los artículos más rápido y deje de hablar con el cliente, que parece ser su suegro. Las pizzas se van descongelando y el cabreo de Alemania va en aumento proporcionalmente al tiempo desperdiciado.

Italia tiembla, viendo el aura negra que empieza a rodear al germano.

_**.**_

_**¡Marcha al ritmo!**_

_**¡Marcha al ritmo!**_

_**Sigue las reglas.**_

_**¡Marcha al ritmo!**_

_**¡Marcha al ritmo!**_

_**Cuida tus pasos.**_

_**¡Marcha al ritmo!**_

_**¡Marcha al ritmo!**_

_**Lado a lado con tus compañeros.**_

_**¡Marcha al ritmo!**_

_**¡Marcha al ritmo!**_

_**Avanzando juntos.**_

_**.**_

_La compasión es _

_Importante también._

_Sigue el ritmo y_

_**¡AVANZA!**_

_**.**_

Consiguen estar de regreso a la casa, perdonándole la vida al cajero según Alemania y con todas las pizzas cambiadas porque las otras estaban calentorras asquerosas. Dejan la comida y todo lo que han comprado en la cocina, donde Austria está presto a colocarlo, riñéndoles por haber tardado tal eternidad si han ido al super de al lado de casa. Alemania también le perdona la vida a Austria.

Su día a día es algo pesado, pero Italia le toma del brazo, subiéndole al cuarto y dándole una alegría y relajo algo más explícito a la nación germana.

Alemania piensa que si su jornada diaria va a acabar así todos los días, está dispuesto a pelearse con todos los cajeros del mundo.

_**.**_

_**¡Derecha! ¡Izquierda!**_

_**¡Marcha hacia delante!**_

_**¡Derecha! ¡Izquierda!**_

_**¡Derecha! ¡Izquierda!**_

_**¡Marcha hacia delante!**_

_**.**_

_**Para LiRiDeZkA y anaheta99, pro su entusiasmo en 'Let's enjoy Today!'. Gracias por comentar.**_


End file.
